epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Lets Discuss Episode 3: Anime Characters
Today we talk about Anime Characters and to see if they work or not. Naruto Short Bio: Naruto was a ninja trained by the best. Basically if Goku was a ninja. Material: Yea he's next to Goku when it comes to anime. Cameos/Location: Sasuke as a cameo or a rapper. Kakashi as a cameo also. The Location should be Hidden Leaf Village. Opponents (Not in Order): #Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Ninjas) I would love Naruto and Sasuke against the MK fighters if not Ryu and Ken for a Ninja Showdown. #Oda Nobunga (Samurai VS Ninjas) who doesn't love a good fight between Samurais and NInjas. but then again Oda is not the most popular history figure. #Luffy (Anime Characters) this would be alright Sailor Moon Short Bio: A 14 Year Old girl gets superpowers and barely uses them and becomes the dumb blonde that we use in blonde jokes. Material: Yes she's more popular then Naruto. But her opponent is tought to call. Cameos/Locatin: No Cameos and I bet her location is a mall. Opponents (Not in Order): #Rogue- (Teens with Powers) meh #Kim Kardashian- (Women with fame for....stuff) Hey if THIS became a battle. I wouldn't be in shock if this did too. #Supergirl- (Powerful Women) Now this is a battle betwe-HEY WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS JUST A FEMALE VERSION OF GOKU VS SUPERMAN!!! Luffy Short Bio: Luffy is from One Piece in a pirate world where he has strechting powers. Material: maybe Cameos/Location: No Cameos but his location is a shore. Opponents (Not in Order): #Mr. Fantastic- (Strenching Power People) Thats a bit of a "stretch" but in all seriousness I wouldn't mind this. #Jack Sparrow- (Pirates) meh #Naruto- (Anime) this would be alright. Yugi Moto Short Bio: Yugi is the main character of the series Yu-Gi-Oh Material: Honestly most one out of these five Cameos/Location: I expect a Dark Magician Cameo and his location is inside of a dark Pyramid. Opponents (Not in Order): #Ash Ketchum- (Yu-Gi-Oh VS Pokemon) My Childhood rivarly against eachother then again Ash might be fighting some scientist. #King Tut- (Egyptians) meh I would rather have Ash VS Yugi but if Darwin VS Ash happens then I guess this will do. #Tai Kamiya- (Digimon VS Yu-Gi-Oh) this will probably not happen. Aang (Yes he counts as American Anime (That Exists)) Short Bio: Aang is the avatar, master of all four elements on Nickelodeon. Material: Slim but possible Cameos/Location: maybe a Zuko cameo and for the location it should be Ba Sing Se Opponents (Not in Order): #Jake Sully- (Avatars) I want this battle because its my first suggestion I gave and it would be epic if that happened. #Tenzin Gyatso- (Monks) A Monk battle would be very interesting espically with one of the leaders. #Buddha- (Monks) maybe however Buddha is a religous figure but then again so is This guy and These Two. Your Turn I want to hear from you about these 5 characters and thoughts about them and such. Did any make you think something else about them. Give me your thoughts in the comments below. What shall we discuss next Celebrities Folklore and Holiday Icons Presidents Generals Category:Blog posts